


Hair

by TaraTyler



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Hair

Jane Ramos was nothing like Jane Villanueva, and that was likely Petra Solano’s favorite thing about her. She was always perfectly put together, and Petra could respect that. Jane seemed to respect the same when it came to Petra, no matter how the blonde felt as though she were constantly on the verge of falling apart. Seeing JR helped in some way. Her presence was calming.

On this visit, in particular, Petra did not feel as settled. She could not even bring herself to sit down when she came into the office. One of JR’s perfect black locks was just a smidge out of place and had been driving Petra insane since she had noticed. It made her itch from deep down beneath her skin. Petra didn’t know what this peculiar feeling meant.

Eventually, the pressure became too much. Petra had already been pacing the office anxiously. She stepped around the desk, and with one long pale finger, lifted the stray lock up and gently put it back where it belonged. JR cut herself off mid-sentence and looked up in surprise.

“I’m sorry. It was just the one out of place thing in the room and I was going insane. I know I should have asked before touching you, but it was just bugging me.” Petra said, crossing the table again and taking her usual seat.

JR blushed a startling shade of pink Petra found adorable. Petra found herself once again astonished by the feelings the other woman managed to call up inside of her.

“No, it’s fine. I just didn’t expect it.” JR scratched the back of her neck sheepishly as she stared back at Petra who looked truly regal as she reclined in one of JR’s office chair as though she belonged there and owned the place.

JR was quickly realizing why this little woman seemed to captivate everyone who came her way. She found herself drawn in by Petra with no way out. JR was pretty sure she didn’t want to escape anyways.

“Feel free whenever.” JR added as an afterthought. The mischievous look Petra’s face told her she was either going to really regret having said that or she would very much enjoy the consequences.


End file.
